1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a multipurpose heating apparatus which provides for (a) standard heating and ventilating; (b) waste incineration; and (c) waste heat recovery. The apparatus includes primary means of heat generation which is obtained from either oil firing, gas firing or the like and in addition provides for secondary means of heat generation whereby waste materials or other solid fuels may be utilized and heat recovered from the combustion process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heating apparatuses are known which put out a large volume of constant temperature heated air for heating exterior work areas such as encountered in construction, at loading areas and the like. These heating apparatuses enable work to be performed even under extremely cold weather conditions. Such heaters, however, are usually fired by primary means of heat generation obtained from oil firing, gas firing or the like. Such heaters or heating apparatuses are classified as indirect and direct-fired and by the types of fuel burned. An indirect-fired heater is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,697. An indirect-fired heater is one where the air being heated is not contacted directly by the combustion gases generated. The prior art heaters are basically designed and constructed as either a direct or an indirect-fired heater and are further intended to burn only a designated type of fuel, which is usually a fuel oil or gas.
A search of the prior art resulted in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,779,230 to Ernest R. Muckelrath; 3,190,280 to J. Pirincin; 3,171,400 to J. L. Heinman; 3,076,449 to H. Jacobs; 3,028,855 to J. W. Brown, Jr.; 2,873,736 to R. W. Ross; 2,789,520 to M. Rowland; and 2,579,047 to D. J. Luddy. Such prior art patents fail to disclose a multipurpose heating apparatus which will provide not only heating and ventilating but will also permit solid waste incineration and the recovery of heat generated by the combustion of solid fuels.